Static
by Brown-Eyed-Beauty1998
Summary: SEQUEL TO FRICTION IN GAMES-SONIC THE HEDGEHOG. After 10 years, Amy meets someone that saved her life. Type 2 error is foxed! Woo hoo! : Rated T for saftey
1. Ember the Hedgehog

**WARNING: I do not own Sonic and Friends. Some characters, and you'll know who, I do though. This will also have a few songs like it's prequel;Friction. Check it out if you haven't already!**

I stared at the window of my cell. I was forever trapped on this damned ship. If he ever let me leave I could maybe have an inch of happiness. I never even knew anybody on the ground. I heard a knock at my door. "Come in," I said with my deep voice.

"You have to celebrate your birthday, Ember." Aphrodite, my best friend on the Egg crate, sat down on the cold bed I had. I sat next to her. "The big 28!" She showed me the small cake and I smiled. "Don't tell Eggman." She was only 14. She pushed her chesnut hair past her face.

"Thanks," I said as I wrapped my arm around her charcoal body. It went well with my maroon skin. Now, onto who I am. I've been trying to avoid that. My name is Ember, as metioned before. It goes with my power; flaming. I lit the candle on my cake with a slight touch. It came in handy sometimes. I can even go into fires unharmed. That thought just brought a memory.

"_Help!" I heard a girl scream. I ran into the buiding I jsu tsaw burn down. Eggman never saw me jump, so I thought I had some time. I was now in my flaming state. I saw a small pink blur underneath a metal beam. I quickly lifted it, melting it during the process. I carefully picked up the girl and never looked at her. If I did, I don't know what to say. I never really had the correct kind of social connections. I had only Aphrodite and she was like a sister._

"_Thank…" I couldn't stay around, She was going to start a conversation. Maybe I should stay. I turned around and saw her hugging a blue hedgehog. I had a strange feeling in my heart. I ran off and jumped on the ladder Aphrodite threw down for me._

"_That was a sweet thing you did right now. You looked like you liked her," she teased. I never knew what she meant by that, but I decided not to ask. I just wanted to sulk in my room._

Aphrosite left a while ago, She noticed I wasn't talking. She knew that was when I was in deep thought. I felt the bed being slightly wet. I looked underneath me. It was singed too. Whoops! Well, at least Aphrodite was there with her water magic.

"EMBER! APHRODITE! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Gosh, he was loud. It was Boomer(ironic, huh?) calling us down. Probably had some scientific invention he wanted to show us before he showed Eggman. I groaned as I got out of my bed.

"Okay," The large gray amirdillo started. "This allows you to see anybody and learn any kind of information about them. Aphro, you try." I hated that nickname for her. That makes her sound like a hair style in staed of a goddess of love. She stepped up to the machine. I knew who she was going to say.

"Cyrus," She said in a slightly auidlbe voice. The machine started whirring. The milky surface sphere started forming a shape. There he was. He was her father. She hadn't seen him in years. Eggman had taken her from him when she was only a newborn. She saw him again when she was 5, but didn't know it was him.

He was sitting with the resistance. I growled. I hated the resistance. I worked for Eggman, and all he wanted was peace. He always told me that damn group always ruined his plans of saving the world. He told me to stay on the ship to stay safe from harm. I always decided to stay.

Cyrus was sitting next to a blue hedgehog. Sonic was his name. That just made it worse. Scratch that, the girl on Sonic's other side made it worse. It was the girl I had saved. I pointed. "Who is she!" the picture started fading away. "No!" I got down on my knees and tried fixing it, but Boomer pulled me up.

"It still has a few kinks, but I'll find out for ya'." He dusted my shoulders off.

"Why does he have to find that out by a machine?" He gave us both a sly eye.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" She nodded and they said in unison.

"ROAD TRIP!" I groaned as they opened the hatch to the outside.

"It's not safe." Aphrodite passed me a parachute.

"Now it is." And she jumped out, Boomer following. I guess I had no choice. I jumped out the ship and pulled the string. Fun, right?


	2. Little Rascals

"Samantha!" I called for my daughter. She had run off because of playing hide and seek. She had to start training. "Saman-" She came up behind me like a bullet.

"Mom!" I rolled my eyes. "It's Sam!" She groaned. She pulled down the tip of her white baseball cap that was resting on her blue hair with purple streaks. She had lavender skin and wore a white sundress.

Another bullet came running up and took her hat. He placed it on his head. "Too slow, baby," he said nonchalantly. She groaned again. Sonic came up behind my son. He smacked him on the shoulder.

"Give Sam her hat back." Dash did so. He rubbed his arm that was a part of his navy blue fur. He had quills like his father and went commando like his father.

"Thank you, daddy." She hugged him with one arm and put her hat on with the other. She's ten, why was she calling him 'daddy.' Sonic looked at his watch.

"You guy's better go, Frost's mom is going to be here." He could have just said Cream was on her way with Frosting. It surprised me she had a kid so fast. I watched Sam and Dash go out the door at the sound of a honk.

"So, you know what tomorrow is right?" I nodded. It was Sam and Dash's tenth birthday. "Break out the credit cards." I smiled. He made a joke out of everything. That was always a good thing. I needed that kind of cheering up lately.

"Why don't you go ahead and go to work?" I nodded and picked my purse up. I was about to walk through the door when he put his hand on it. "You forgot something." I looked around the room and when I looked back at Sonic, he brushed his lips on mine.

"Oh…That." I kissed him again then walked out the door. I was going to work at Rouge's salon. This was my second job besides the resistance. I had gotten to Rouge's salon faster than I thought.

"Hey Rouge," I said breathlessly. She poked her head around a wall to see me.

"Well, that's a nice greeting. What's wrong with you, Rascal?" She walked around the wall so I could see her whole body. She was wearing a hot pink tank top and white shorts. She had black knee high boots.

"Well, the twin's birthday is tomorrow and I haven't got them anything." She put her fingers to her chin. After a moment, she snapped her fingers and walked in the back. She came back with a big box.

"Oh, no." I said when she handed me the box. I knew what it was. "I'm not giving them hair dye." She rolled her eyes and opened the box. I was pretty surprised. "A bounce house?"

"Yeah, I was going to have it for Digger's tenth, but he never wanted it, so it has just been sitting there." Digger was Rouge's and Knuckles (Wasn't she with Scourge a few years back?) 16 year old son. I put the box in my car. When I walked back in, I hugged Rouge. She pushed me off.

"Hey, save the hugging for the kiddies. Now get to work, I can't have you dilly-dadling." I nodded and put my apron on. I looked at Rouge and smiled. She smiled back.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_The Next Day_*_*_*_*_*_

"Thanks Mom!" The twins said as they both hugged me simultaneously. They ran off to the bounce house Rouge had given me. That was really popular. Cream came up behind me. "So, are the kids enjoying the party?" I nodded as she came up next to me. "You know, when we were kids, we never had these kinds of parties."

"Well, we weren't spoiled." I chuckled, and she joined in. Sonic, who was at the chili dog stand a mile away, turned his head. "It's not about you!" I yelled across the field. He nodded and finished up the spicy thing. I shook my head.

"Oh, let me go get Frosting off of there. Frosting!" She walked off to go get the white rabbit with two tails. Frosting's tips of her ears and tails were an icy blue color. She was so protective of Frosting. She reminded me of her mother. I never wanted to tell her that though. I learned that the hard way.

All in a matter of seconds, the ground started shaking, making the crowd who had come for the twin's party scatter and scream. The bounce house deflated, but thankfully no one was in there. Sonic rushed over to me with the twins.

"I'll make sure everyone on ground is safe, you get on the egg crate and stop that fatty." I nodded and ran towards the ship. I picked a good day to wear my jeggings and furry boots.

"Why today, Eggman?" I muttered to myself.

**Okay, stupid type 2 error is still on the Sonic catergory. Oh well, at least I'm able to post. So, what's going to happen next? Thanks for staying all the way to the sequel! Oh, I'm so happy to have fans like you. It would help to reveiw and give me some ideas. Thanks again. Also, like Cream's child's name?**


	3. Your Idiocy Is Showing

"Damn Resistance!" I said as I ran down the street. Aphrodite and Boomer were behind me. I turned around to face the small hedgehog. "I'm sorry we never got to look for your dad…" She held up a hand.

"It's fine. I can find him any other day, but we can't get rid of the resistance any day. Alright here, take this." She looked to Boomer, who nodded and gave me a scouter. "We'll find the resistance, you run up to the E.C and we'll tell you the best attack plan." She waited for me to respond somehow. I just stood there. "Uh, Go!" She waved her hands sideways. I saluted and ran off. I was getting warmer, but not entirely flamed.

After a couple of bouncing off buildings, I got up to the Egg Crate. I opened the hatch with skilled fingers and stepped in. I started looking around for the laser coordinate room. _Let's see, _I thought to myself as I looked at the gold plaques on the doors. _Bomb room, escape room, the…Lady Gaga room? What the hell, Eggman! _I shook my head and kept looking. I saw one door open. I was guessing that was it. Who went in there? Eggman's lucky if he knows what shoe goes on what foot.

It was a pink hedgehog, wait scratch that. It was _the_ pink hedgehog. The one I saved the one that was in the resistance. She was the one that I saw hugging the blue hedgehog. I felt anger rising in me, but not because of the 1st reason. She turned around and widened her emerald eyes. She backed up. She thought I was going to hurt her?

"You're scared of me? You're the one that's ruining Eggman's plans for peace. The city should be scared of you!" She blinked aimlessly. The she had a confused look on her face.

"You don't understand…Is that what Eggman's told you?" She put her hand to her chest mockingly. "Just look out the window." She gently took my hand into her soft, gloved one. I felt blood rushing in my cheeks. I looked at the glass surface and couldn't believe my eyes.

Eggman was terriozing the city. There was a party going on. I looked at her.

"That's my children's party." I was furious. Kids, Eggman, have you stooped that low so soon? I let go of her and let the rage fill me. The flames went to the tips of my quills, and then went to my full body. It engulfed me in my raging fire.

She stared at me in disbelief. "It's you." Her eyes got slightly watery at the rims. "You kept me here today. You have no idea how thankful I am." I felt another feeling in my heart, but not a familiar feeling. It was as if I was talking to Aphrodite. I cooled down with calmness coursing through my veins.

"What…What is this feeling?" I said, pointing to my chest.

"That," she said reassuringly as she walked over to me. "Is care." She looked up at me and never said anything. She was fixed in a gaze. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "I should probably get down there."

"Let me take you." I scooped her up like I did when we met. I ran towards the escape hatch. Eggman was probably still sleeping. I kicked the hatch open with my foot with a simple kick and jumped on the roof of a building. The sky was toned down from its bright blue. It was a more natural hue.

I saw Aphrodite sitting next to a maroon shaded echidna. I had no idea who he was, but he seemed friendly. I set the hedgehog I was carrying moments ago. She started walking towards the wreckage. She stopped and turned around.

"It's Amy," She said with a smile. I realized I never told her mine.

"Ember." I had no emotion in that what-so-ever. Aphrodite looked up at the mention of my name. She quickly approached where I was standing. She gave a quick glance at Amy, looked back at me, and smiled.

"You two are inseparable," she whispered. She went to normal tone. "They told me what has been going on. That little-"

"Yeah, _little._" She was talking about Eggman.

"That fat liar!" She was fuming. I placed my hands on her shoulders, and she calmed.

"Well, Boomer and that fox, Tails." She pointed over to the armadillo and fox. "Are working on a tool to defeat Eggman. We need to go _back _up there," she pointed to the sky. "To get all the information we can." I nodded with a smirk on my face.

"Alright," I looked over her and saw Amy with the blue hedgehog with his arm around her. He was walking over while whispering something in her ear. She whispered back and he nodded. He was holding out his hand.

"Hey, Ember. My name's Sonic. No hard feelings, right?" I nodded and never returned the gesture. He awkwardly put his hand to his side.

"I'm going back up to the Egg Crate." Sonic nodded and I started walking. I heard small footsteps behind me. "Alone, Aphrodite." She stopped. Without looking, I knew she had a concerned look on her face. I had some unfinished business to do.

**Yay! I got the section fixed! So you may have noticed Sonic doesn't get a POV. By the way it's going, Aphrodite will be getting 2 chapters, and those are going to be really dramatic chapters. Also, Ember's getting another POV next. I need some reviews and more visits!**


	4. Either way, someone's going to die

**For all your observers, did you realize I left somebody out? He was the whole reason they came down there! Don't worry; I didn't just throw him randomly in there.**

I walked off as Aphrodite reunited with her dad. She was crying. That was something I never saw her do. She was that happy. I then thought about Eggman. I growled at his name. Almost 30 years of lies. I wanted to punch something, but I wanted to wait for that big idiot.

I never had to jump off any buildings this time. He saw me coming and let down a river. I had an evil smirk on my face. He actually thought I still was acquaintances with him. I climbed up the ropey ladder and just stared at the large red blob.

"I saw you." He got up and walked near me. "Now you're probably boiling with anger. Oh, it's alright, I know you are. Now, we can forget anything ever happened and we can just finish our deeds. Or…" He pointed down to the wreckage. "I could get rid of something close to you. You must have forgotten that E-A099 is my creation." I went out of my attacking stance. It was all coming clear to me.

"Aphrodite's deletion chip," I said in a whisper. He pulled out the small little button that would kill her. He passed it over to me.

"Relax, you can have it." He then clapped. Soldiers coming in by 20's were coming in to the room. "If you stay on here." I felt something taze my back. The small little electrodes coursing through my veins. I couldn't help but scream in agony.

"Put him in a cell. I need all of you to guard it. He's something special." He chortled and walked off from my dazy vision. I was picked up by the arms and was dragged to the cell room. I would let him kill me if it kept Aphrodite safe.

Want to know the worst part? She never knew about that chip. He could just kill her with a simple click of a button, and she would never know. I was thrown against the wall of the gray cell, causing a slight shock of numbness hit my right shoulder. It wasn't worse than other times. Fights, Games, science experiments made up tons of marks on my body.

I stared with my Orange orbs at the soldiers; both robot and human-looking for a way to escape. I grasped at the metal bar, slowly burning it. One guard looked right as I melted it away. He shot lasers of yellow hues at me with horrible aim. Soon everyone was in it.

I looked at how many there were. I could dispose of 40 it looked, and injure 30 without harm. I may be tough, but I'm not a killer. I jumped to the top of one robot, who first shot the roof. That destroyed 3 robots. A human shot at the robot, so I jumped to the next and repeated this process until there was only humans.

I put my gloved hands into fists and let more flames come around me. There was multiple orbs of fire hovering around my head. One went to a light, which made the bulb spark into many little voltages. The orb allowed the one row of lights go out, making the room much more dimmer. I did the same with the other orbs, slowly making each row of lights go out. I had one last orb and aimed it out the lockdown switch. It sent gray, metallic shutters keep the sunlight from coming in. There was now only the flames at the slight tips of my quills (Which looked like the orbs hovering.)

The guards started exclaiming in the darkness. I thought I could escape easily, but I felt a tight hand go around my neck. It was basically strangling me. I was being hovered over the ground and was being carried. The figure whispered in my ear.

"You could have had it easy." Eggman had turned on the emergency lights and there was almost milky light in the control room. He typed a few buttons and a window opened. He let me go, allowing me to breathe. I was then picked up-again-by another robot. The robot hovered me over the window. I knew what Eggman's next words were going to be before he even opened his mouth.

"Drop him." The robot obideitnly did what it was told, and threw me out the window to my possible death. I closed my eyes, hoping I wouldn't feel anything. The pain in my body was already bad. Cuts, bruises, and a broken arm. The landing was quicker than I thought.


	5. Baby Drama

**To avoid confusion; Aphrodite was a normal hedgehog and was kidnapped by Eggman. He "updated " her and placed the deletion chip in her. I understand that was a problem. So I just wanted to get that out there. I could also use some pointers for those. I almost missed it.**

"Boomer! Hurry up you idiot!" I watched Aphrodite shake Boomer violently. We saw the Egg Crate go black and a red dot go out of it, and we knew we had to get in the X-tornado. Tails was co-poliot.

"That wont do much." Boomer and Tails said at the same time. She groaned and sat back next to me. It was Sonic, Aphrodite, Tails, Boomer, and I in the plane. We came closer to the hedgehog who was knocked uncoincious. We speedily went underneath him and opened the hatch. He fell right into the plane.

He weakily opened his eyes, one of which had a cut above it. Aphrodite and I sighed in relif. Ember looked up and hugged Aphrodite tightly. I was relieved too. I smiled as Sonic put his arm around me. That was a very random thing to do, I thought to myself.

_*_*_*_At Tail's Lab_*_*_*_

"So, you've been working for Eggman and he told you he was _helping_?" Sonic said as he munched on a celery stick. I was trying to get him off the chili dogs. I patted his stomcach. He gave me an annoyed look and pulled out a little container.

"Ohmigod, Sonic. Give me the chili dipping sauce." He shrugged and gave it to me. He pulled out another one.

"I have, like, 100." I groaned and let him be. We continued our conversation with Ember and Aphrodite.

"Well, yeah, I guess." Aphrodite nodded in agreement. Ember still looked mad. He winced when he moved.

"Tails, hurry up!" I yelled into the other room. He just grumbled gibberish. He was was with Boomer doing something. "Fine!" I folded my arms. Sonic still had his arm around me. "Why do you keep putting your arm around me." He never answered, but awkwardly moved it away. I must have embarrassed him. Oops, I thought.

"Wait a second, where are you guys going?" Sonic asked curiously. I looked at him surprised. He caught in something before me.

"Well, Boomer's staying with Tails, I'm staying with my dad…" She looked over at Ember, as did I. I then thought of something.

"Stay with us, Ember. I'm sure Sonic dosen't mind." Sonic nodded.

"Yeah, we have that extra room from…" He trailed off. I didn't want him to say it and he knew it. I would never be able to forget it.

"_Maybe Timonthy…Or James. No, those are all silly. What should I name him?" I looked over at Cream. We were sitting in the diner, muching on french fries. Sonic and Tails were at the Resistance today. I was on leave for now._

"_Amy, it's not really that big of a already named Sam after your 'mush' name. what's left?" Cream took a sip of her _vanilla _milkshake. She still wasn't use to being out on her own._

"_Cream, I know you miss your mom. You have to grow up. You're nineteen for goodness sake." I had just turned 20 a week ago, Cream nineteen._

"_I guess you're right." She pushed the vanilla milkshake aside. "How about Twist?" That seemed like a good name._

"_Twist it is." My watch started beeping. I took one last french fry and started talking, with my mouth full. "Sam and Dash are on their way home. I'll see you later." And we went our separate ways. I went to my pink convertible. I started thinking more about my family. It was going to be great; 3 kids and a wonderful husband. I waited for the light to turn green. I heard sirens in the distance. I ignored them. The light had finally turned green._

_I turned and looked out my window. It all happened in mere seconds. My car was tumbling around in circles. The ambulance taking me to the hostpital, and just blacking out. When I awoke, I hoped it was a nightmare. It wasn't._

"_Amy's fine now," the doctor said to everyone who had gathered in my room. She wasn't done, so no one smiled yet. "But…The baby wasn't. I'm so sorry." My heart was shattered. The doctor left to go get some paperwork._

"_It's all my fault, Sonic." He held me tightly as I was in the hospital bed. Sonic petted my hair._

"_No it's not. You couldn't prevent it. It's alright, though." It wasn't alright, and I had to live with that._


	6. Emeralds, Songs, and Warnings

I stared at Amy. She looked like she was going to start crying. Sonic whispered something, and she started to calm down. I wish I knew what was going on. It was sweet that Amy and Sonic allowed me to stay in their home. My thoughts were interrupted by a crash in the other room and two figures running out. Tails was holding something.

"It's a negative energy source!" We all just stared at him, except for Boomer of course.

"We can get back at Eggman. All we have to do is," he started. He took the small emerald and flipped it over, revealing a small switch. "Plant this to make it look real, turn the shine on." He flipped the switch and made the emerald glow brightly. Tails finished along with him.

"Turn it to negative and drain Eggman's ship!" They high fived, and the rest of us nodded. I shrugged.

"Seems good enough. That would put a damper on his plans long enough for us to kick some ass!" Sonic couldn't help but high five me.

"Alright, boys, that's enough," Aphrodite said casually.

"Yeah, we have to go. Sam and Dash are going to be home from practice." And with that we all got up to leave. There was a honk outside.

"Oh, that's my dad. I'll see you guys later." She ran out and got in the car with her dad. Tails and Boomer just waved and continued with their geeky stuff.

_*_*_*_*_*_At Amy and Sonic's House*_*_*_*_*_*_

I looked at the surprising sight. I thought the room would have a pinball machine and mini bar, but instead there was a crib and rocking chair. I looked carefully at the inscription on the white crib.

For our little boy

For our little boy, who was their little boy? It must have been Dash, the small blue kid that she called her son. Amy knocked on the white door. She slowly opened it. "Isn't this room a little…white?" She chuckled a little.

"Yeah, it was when I didn't know the gender, and white goes with everything. Except after Labor Day." She said it uncheerfully. I looked at her. 

"This room wasn't Dash's, was it." She hesitated, but then shook her head no. She took a deep breath and sat on the chair and I sat on a stool that went with a regular piano.

"I was going to have a small boy, twist." I looked at her meaningfully. I didn't like what was going to come next, I just knew it. "And some idiot ran a red light and crashed into me. It was too much." Her voice started cracking. "He was gone right before my eyes." She then just broke down. I quickly acted and put my arms around her. She just cried into me. She was so warm. I could hold her forever. I then looked over at the piano.

I cracked my knuckles and looked at the sheet music there. It had said "Lover's Lullaby." It seemed easy enough. It was like a piano-like machine Eggman had on the ship. I had to keep myself entertained there.

She looked up after she heard me play. She must have known the song. I decided to ask her while I never looked up from the keys. She sat next to me on the stool.

"It was…the song my mother sang to me every night." She wanted to sing, I could feel it. I nodded to give her the go ahead.

_The sun is shining  
the clouds are fading  
the stars kissing your cheek  
Letting the birds sing_

_The days are young  
the days are bright  
Keeping your heart  
Beat perfect time  
to our Lover's Lullaby_

She smiled. She sung wonderfully. "I didn't know you played piano." I decided to slingshot back.

"I didn't know you sung." I reached over her to hit the last note, and she surprised me by putting her head against my shoulder.

"Touché." She looked up at me with her emerald eyes. Her eyes were just a lighter shade of Sonic's. There was an opening of the door. Two figures, who were surprised, looked at me.

"Who's he," Samantha said disgustingly. Wasn't she sweet? She was wearing a yellow tee shirt and a black and yellow checkered skirt. She was wearing leggings and black flats.

"He's going to be staying with us for a while." Amy got up and Sam and Dash hugged her tightly.

"We love you!" They said as they squeezed her. What exactly was love? I heard of it, but I never really loved anybody. Amy pried them off her and they left. She looked at me.

"What?" She said with a chuckle.

"What's love?" She looked startled.

"I thought you knew, but love is…well. There is when you care about someone so much and you never want to let them go. If you love them really well, you show it by kisses." I nodded and she left the room. "By the way, I'll try getting you a bed. For now, you have the rocking chair or the crib." She smiled and I watched her small curvy body leave the room. I heard my stomach growl. I decided I would go and get some fruit loops.

The kitchen was really dark, but that could be because it was 9 pm. I turned on the light and was surprised by a blue hedgehog. He was sitting there casually, with a smirk on his face.

"Hey bud, you hungry." He picked up a chili dog. "Don't tell Amy." I blinked and walked over to the fridge. He put his hand to the door making it slam closed.

"Listen, Amy is my girl, and I worked too damn hard to get her to be mine. If you do anything to make her leave me…You'll pay. Watch yourself." And he threw the remains of the chili dog away and went upstairs to his room.

. After 1 hour of being in his house, I became number one on Sonic's hit list. "Dammit," I said, putting my head against the fridge.


	7. Don't Press the Button!

I heard footsteps and quickly ran up the stairs. I sat on the bed and pretended to be sleeping. The bed shifted on the left so I knew Sonic got into bed. I felt so bad. I had gotten Ember threatened. But if I told Sonic to relax, he would know I eavesdropped. I would apologize to Ember in the morning.

I opened my eyes and looked at the LED lights on the clock. They said 5:30. I silently got up, hoping not to wake up Sonic. I could apologize to Ember. I went down the stairs, and heard a creak. The stairs were getting creaky? I knocked on the white door. There was no answer. _Maybe he's sleeping. _I cracked the door open and looked at the crib. He wasn't in it. I looked at the rocking chair. He wasn't there either. I saw a note in messy handwriting.

**I'm sorry, Amy. I had to leave. I didn't want Sonic to get the wrong idea. But I do love you, so I heard you're supposed to let them go. Goodbye. –Ember**

_*_*_*Aphrodite_*_*_*_

I had to find Ember. He was a dead man. I couldn't believe what Eggman told me. I wanted to get my revenge sooner than planned, and was surprised with a statement.

"_Aphrodite, how nice to see you again. I'm guessing Ember told you already?" What a loser._

"_Of course he told me!" I retorted. "He told me how you lied to us."_

"_I only lied to protect you, and besides, Ember has done some lying himself." I was confused."_

"_Go on, then."_

"_Well, did he tell you about the chip _he _installed next to your heart that could kill you with the slip of a button?" He covered his mouth with his hand. "Or what about how _he _has the button?" I stepped back. Was that true? I was furious._

"_All you have to do is get that button, and I can remove it for you safely." It seemed easy enough. He extended his hand and I accepted it._

I was interrupted by seeing a maroon hedgehog. He was heading into a field. Perfect spacing, I thought to myself. I followed him through the corn stalks. He was slowly singing them as he went.

"Well, if it isn't the little liar that wants me dead," I said coyly. He turned around confused. His face looked tear-stricken, but I was too mad to ask.

"Look, Aphrodite, what's going on?" I sprayed him with water from my hands. That had gotten him angry. "What the hell!" he slammed his fists to his sides and flames burst on several directions.

"You know about the deletion chip, don't you!" I ran towards him and he flipped.

"Yes, and Eggman would have killed you!" He tried throwing punches but I dodged them gracefully.

"No, You want me killed. You have the button. You want me dead! I…" I never said this before, so it felt so mean. "I hate you!" And I tried splashing him with water, but it was no use. I looked around. The field was red, orange, and yellow hues.

"No!" Black smoke swirled above my head. I tried throwing water again, but I ended up losing focus. My eyes drifted closed and I felt my body thud to the ground.

"What happened," I asked, rubbing my head. I was out of the field and in the city. I was surrounded by tons of humans. They were wearing yellow suits and red hats. They were scooping me off a gurnie.

"She's alright," one mummered. I found it funny they weren't freaked out by a talking animal. Shouldn't they have stayed to check on everyone else. The fire was out, and the sky was now just a murky gray. I looked behind me, and saw everyone running towards me. My dad hugged me tightly. "I thought you were gone. When I saw Ember carrying you out of the fire… " He trailed off. Speaking of Ember, I saw him with his back on the wall of a building.

I broke away from my father and went over to Ember. Everyone else just waited where we just were. I whispered, "Thanks, Ember. I should have known Eggman was lying about a 'deletion chip' I…"

"He wasn't lying." He never looked at me yet. He kicked at a rock on the ground. "Here," he reached in his ocket and gave me a button. "This is what avtivates it. But there's something else I have to tell you. I never had the guts to…" We were interrupted by a claw coming down and snatching the button out of my hand. I looked up and saw the lying egg in his portable machine.

"Thanks for the gift, Aphrodite. And by the way, that was your last mission." Ember said nothing, but started getting teary.

"Goodbye," he said. Eggman pressed the button and I closed my eyes, hoping the pain would go away fast. Instead, I heard a scream of agony behind me.


	8. I Saw Amy Kissing ?

**Another Aphrodite chapter! But I did say they would be important? So, what's going to happen?**

"Ember," we all yelled. I ran over to him and scooped his head in my arms. "How did this happen? I thought…"

"I wanted to say I never had the guts to put the chip in you. I put it in myself, because Eggman said he would hurt all three of us if I never put a chip in somebody." He coughed. I looked over to Eggman.

"What will the chip do to him!" I felt tears trickling down my face. He couldn't die, I wouldn't let him. Eggman sat in silence, staring at what had happened.

"I…I don't know. There was poison sealed inside the chip and its set to go through the arteries and kill the host. " He cracked a smile, almost deviously. "And now it will only be easier to wipe you all out." And he flew away.

I saw a gloved hand go on Ember's chest. It was Amy. "Ember, this is all my fault. No, it's Sonic." Sonic put up his hands.

"What?" Amy got up and pointed her finger in between Sonic's shoulder blades.

"You told him to leave and that you worked 'too damn hard.' So I want you to apologize. There was nothing going on between us, and if you never had such a big head, maybe he would still stay alive." Amy shook her head ashamed. Sonic's face drooped with guiltiness.

"Ember, I'm so sorry. I never meant to get that mad. I think it was the chili dogs talking." He let out a light chuckle. "Can you forgive me, I don't want your last minutes to be thinking I hated you. I don't, I…"

"You're trailing off," Ember said weakly. And then his eyes closed. He was gone. I looked up, and so was Eggman. Boomer looked up, too and smiled.

"Bud, he's gone. And also, you are such a bad faker!" Boomer held out his hand and Ember opened his eyes and shot up holding his hand. Words couldn't describe how surprised I was

"What…How…You…HOW COME I DIDN"T KNOW?" Boomer and Ember looked and laughed. My face was as red as Ember's fur.

"Well, you want to tell her or shall I?" Boomer pointed at Ember, who nodded and continued. "There was a deletion chip, just not an effective one. You see, our geeky friend here," He pointed to Boomer.

"In case you didn't know, I'm that geeky friend." Ember punched his shoulder and shook his head.

"Eggman wanted to see us install it, but we came up to an agreement. Put it in me, _and _you. If he never watched. He stupidly agreed. But he wanted to still watch us."

"So I uninstalled the poison chamber locked in the heart of the chip when he wasn't looking, and we planned to trick Eggman this whole time!" Boomer added. "We only made him think there was one, because we knew a day like this would come."

"That still doesn't answer my question," I said calmly. "WHY THE HELL WAS I NOT INCLUDED?" Ember pushed his hands to calm me.

"We both knew that you were sort of a blabber mouth and you would have spoiled it. And besides, it funny as hell watching you get mad," He said between chuckles. This got snickers from everyone else, including my dad. I turned around.

"DAD!" I whined. He cleared his throat.

"I think it's about time we all go home." We all groaned.

"Or…" Sonic said. "We could go to the pool." Everyone cheered.

"TO THE POOL!" We all said.

_*_*_*_*Pool_*_*_*_*_

"Don't you just love the sunshine, Digger?" I turned over at the white echidna. His purple eyes were hidden behind black sunglasses.

"Could be better," He shrugged. I let out a puff of breath. I looked down at the ice cream I was holding. _I wonder if he can see out of those things._ I thought quick and smashed the ice cream in his face. Frosting, who was sitting on my other side, just burst out laughing with me? Digger was covered in melted pink and brown. All he did was smile.

"Well that's a first. What's with the…" He scooped me up and ran over to the pool. "SMILE," I yelled as he threw me into the crystal blue water. I floated to the bottom and groaned. He was so annoying…but kind of cute. I swam back up to the top. I looked over at Digger. Dripping, I stated, "I'm going to the bathroom. And I hate you," He smirked underneath his glasses.

I murmured to myself. "Annoying little…" I opened the small hallway door that led to the bathrooms and gasped silently. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Amy and Ember kissing.

"What the hell?" I couldn't help but whisper. My whisper turned into a yell, and they both looked at me with worried eyes.


	9. Feelings Bubbling

She came in at such a bad time. I went over and put my hands on her shoulders. "It's not what you think Aphrodite."

"I didn't just see you kissing Amy?" Dammit, it was what she thought. I shook my head.

"Well, we were just…proving it to ourself that we never liked each other."

_I was sitting in the lobby-room thing. I played with the candle next to the armchair. I heard the door crak open. I turned around and saw Amy. She was wearing a white bikini and had one large sunflowerin her hair, which was pulled up in a high ponytail._

"_Amy…You look great." That wasn't a lie. She blushed a deep shade of red. She must have come in here for a different reason. "You okay?" She came over and sat across from me._

"_Yeah," she said pushing a bang out of her eye. "That was a sweet thing you did; saving Aphrodite's life like that." That's what she came in here. I decided to imitate her husband. I folded my hands behind my head and put my feet on the coffee table._

"_Well, I am the best. Always thinking a...HEAD" I tipped back in the chair and Amy giggled hysterically. She came over and helped me up._

"_Cluzty Ember," she chuckled. That name better not stick. I looked at her, and I knew I only thought of her as a friend."You said you loved me, before you left. You said it on the note." My face drooped. I never thought she would of read it, let alone cared._

"_Yeah, but I meant in the way that…You would love a friend. I think." She looked at me with sadness in her eyes._

"_It's better to find out know than later." And she leaned in and kissed me. It felt strange. I didn't know if it was good strange or bad strange._

"So you expect everything will be fine; I mean, I understand. But what about…_" _ Amy then jumped in.

"Please don't tell him, Aphrodite." She looked shocked, Aphrodite.

"What, do you think I'm nuts? Of course wont tell him," she said light heartedly. They both hugged. We looked out the window.

"It looks like it's raining," I interrupted. Everyone was leaving, and Sonic walked in.

"You ready to go. It's going to get crazy soon, so let's juice and jam!" And we all ran out of the lobby. Sonic opened his car doors and I opened mine then he stopped. I joined him and looked at him.

"Why the hell do we have cars!" We shrugged and got in the cars. We decided to race for 50 bucks each.

_*_*_*_*_The baby room_*_*_*_*_

"I can't believe you lost," Amy said. She was now dressed in a silk pink nightgown. She sat next to me on the piano stool.

"I know, right!" We both laughed. We then switched the topic.

"You okay?" She nodded. She knew I was talking about this afternoon. It was 8 o clock now. I decided to play a few notes of ode to joy on the piano. Amy smiled.

"When did you have time to learn the piano." I put my hand on my chin to go into fake deep thought.

"Let's see, how old am I?" Amy chuckled. Like Aphrodite, I was normal and was kidnapped, but my mother was killed trying to save me. I closed my eyes and slammed down on the piano. A sour note belted out and Amy put my hand on mine.

"Ember, what's wrong?" She sounded terrified.

"I'm fine, it's just…"

"_No, Let him go Eggman!" My mother yelled. I was only five. "Please, I'll do anything."_

"_Anything," Eggman liked the sound of that. "Come with me and work for me." She nodded._

_So it was a day after he tried to take me and my mother gripped my hand tight. "We are getting out of here." I looked up, and her face went from to dertermination to agony. She fell to the ground, gripping her stomach. I had no idea what was going on. Her last words to me were._

"_Make peace," and she drifted away. I started crying. I ran over to Eggman and started pounding on his stomach. It wasn't big like it was now. He said._

"_I can make all these bad memories go away. Follow me." And he led me to a large room. There was a chair in the middle of the room. There was a soilder following Eggman. He whispered something in his ear._

"_It will be able to erase his memory long enough." And I knew what was happening. I tied breaking free, but I was too late._

"And this is all just coming back to you?" She sounded surprised. I was surprised myself.

"Yeah, I guess it's effect wore off." I looked at Amy. She stared back. I quickly went for her lips. Her eyes widened and I thought she was going to push me away, but she surprisingly put her arms around me. I kissed her neck gently. I quickly pulled away.

"I can't do that to you, I don't want to ruin your marriage." She nodded. I felt as if I was being stepped on by an elephant repeatedly. I couldn't believe I was in love with Amy; and she's married. I put my face in my hands.

"I'm so sorry," Was all I can say.

**Good news and Bad news; Bad news; There is only about 3-5 chapters left. Good news; There will be another one! What do you think**


	10. Why Do You Like Amy, Again?

"It's…It's alright," I said to him. I felt an explosion of emotions; anger, sadness, happiness, confusion, and many more. I looked out the window. I saw three birds. A red one, a blue one, and a pink one. The red and the blue were fighting over the pink one. I looked away so I didn't see the outcome.

"We can't keep doing this." I nodded. We couldn't.

"Then how…" I trailed off. He started grabbing his stuff. I put my hands on his shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to get Eggman, let him take me back under his wing, and kill him. It's easy enough, right." I stared at him like he was crazy.

"Yeah, if you weren't on his hit list." Our arguing was interrupted by Sam and Dash opening the door panting in fear. I turned my head, worried.

""Eggman's started an army of clones!" They shouted in unison. We ran out and looked outside. Sure enough, there were hundreds of robots, destroying everything in their path. I ran up the stairs to get Sonic. He looked at me and nodded. I nodded back and he jumped out the window. I wanted to tell him, but I couldn't. I went back down the stairs.

"Alright, let's go. Dash, you go get Frosting," Ember said assertively. Dash nodded and was gone in the blink of an eye. He looked over to Sam. "You go find Tails, Aphrodite, and Boomer!" Sam nodded and flipped out the door. He looked over to me and held out his hand.

"Do you trust me?" His eyes pleaded. I gently placed my hand in his and we ran to the destruction site.

Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, Aphrodite, Boomer, Frosting, Sam, Dash, Ember, and I were all here. There was one person missing, and I got worried. "Where's Sonic," I asked frantically. Almost one cue, the blue hedgehog slid in front of us. He was bleeding on his arm. He was scratched everywhere. I quickly bent down and held his face, careful not to hurt him. "Sonic, what happened?" He stared at me with angry eyes.

I found out he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at Ember. What had happened? Sonic groaned lightly when he got up, but he was too angry to care. "You've been telling Eggman what we've been doing!" He pushed Ember and this got him angry.

"I did nothing of the sort!" Ember tried to stay calm, but Sonic was overdoing it.

"Oh, yeah? I found the recorders…everywhere." Ember then stared at him. Was that true? I looked at Ember. He sadly nodded, ashamed. Sonic continued. He pointed at Ember, "In Tails' lab, Amy and I's home, The X Tornado, and headquarters." Everyone gasped, including Aphrodite and Boomer. Aphrodite spoke up.

"How could you do that, Ember? We all thought you changed, but you're still the same enemy we've all known." Sonic then looked at me.

"And that's not all. He's tried to steal Amy from me, and…" His voice went from cockiness to sadness. "He succeeded." He ran off. I stared at Ember, all feeling lost.

"How could you, we all trusted you, and you backstab us. You backstabbed me!" I felt tears running down my face. "I want you away. Away from all of us…Until you know what side you're on." I ran off, hoping to find Sonic.

"Sonic? Where are you?" I asked, searching through the smoke. The war was still going on. I hoped Sonic was alright. "Son..." I felt a hand go over my mouth. I screamed, but it was muffled. It was one of the robots. He picked me up and started running towards a van. He opened the door and threw me in. I hit my head and everything went black.

_I was stuck in my own world. There was nothing here; just Trees, birds, clouds, the sun. That was it. I sat under a tree. I stared at the grass covered in daises, roses, and lilies. I picked one up and started plucking the petals. I heard voices from far away, and I stopped plucking the flower and looked. It was Ember. He was standing with a girl. She was a yellow echidna. Her blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight. She looked so familiar. Then I knew who she was._

"_**Who is she?" I asked Knuckles. There was a picture of Knuckles and a yellow echidna with blue eyes. He had his arm around her.**_

"_**She was my sister," Knuckles said. "She died in a car accident"**_

_Car accident, those two words echoed in my head. I continued to look at the two. I never noticed the scenery changed. It was aboard the Egg crate and they were sitting in his cell. They were playing games like Go fish and Tic TAC Toe. She smiled at him and there were footsteps. She quickly got up and kissed Ember's cheek. She jumped out of the small window in his cell with a parachute on her back._

_The scenery changed again. They were walking on a clear night, hand in hand. They looked about 15 years old each. It was in London; I knew because big ben chimed 11._

"_I can't believe you live so far away, Michelle," Ember said, looking at her._

"_Well, I can't help that. I told you I would come visit soon." His eyes drooped. She sighed and brushed her lips against his. She said, her nose on his, "It's 11, so you better hurry back up before you get caught sneaking out." She chuckled and he ran away, following the Egg Crate that was above him._

_I felt my body become different. Michelle looked my way. "Hello, stranger," she said pleasantly. I looked and saw no one else was there. She seemed so…same._

"_Hi, there. Can I ask you a quick question. If you were to become a different person and had to change your name, what would you look like."_

"_I'd be a pink hedgehog that would love…a blue hedgehog. Just for a change. And my name would be Amy." I stepped away, that was really creepy. "Well this was a nice chat and all, but I have to…" I felt my body become light again, so I must of disappeared. She shrugged and walked off the sidewalk. She looked to her side to see two headlights going her way. She covered her face with her hands and the scene turned white._

_Now I was in the egg crate. I felt solid once again, and Ember was there. He was sitting on his bed. I sat next to him. "I can't believe she is gone." That must have been the accident. He looked at me._

"_It seems like I've known you all my life. You remind me of Michelle, and if you were real, I would want you back. "_

I woke up in a cell, but not a room cell or jail cell. It was a roboticizing cell. Eggman started playing with a few buttons. I stared at the clear glass. "Why are yo doing this," I yelled.

"To entertain myself. Facebook banned me, so I hjave to do something else." That was just scary. He pressed one more final button and a large gray tube started coming down. Green lights flooded the tube.

There was a spinning blue ball attacking the gray tube. It shattered into pieces at my feet. Sonic scooped me up and handed me a parachute. "Sonic, what…" He put his finger to my lips.

"Just go, I have to find something." I nodded and jumped out. I landed in a hole. I quickly got out from under the white sheet and looked around. I saw Ember. I couldn't wait to tell him why he liked me.

"Ember!" He turned my way and looked worried.

"Where's Sonic," he asked. He was more worried about him, and I was glad.

"He's still up there, but I have to tell you something. I remind you of Michelle, don't I." His eyes drooped after me saying her name. "It's alright, though. When I ha the dream, I realized that you didn't love me, you loved Michelle and thought I acted like her."

"I guess you're right. I should just admit that she is gone."

"Then you'd be lying," said a familiar voice. Sonic said it, but with someone else…

**THE FINAL 2 CHAPTERS WILL BE UP TODAY AND TOMORROW. WHAT SHOULD I CALL THE NEXT STORY? Sorry, I'm shouting, I'm just sooooooo excited.**


	11. Feelings Revealed

I couldn't believe it. She was standing right in front of me; the one I thought was dead. I quickly ran over and embraced her. She started crying in my arms. I petted her hair, trying to shush her. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so happy were back together. Eggman told me you were dead." Eggman told her _I _was dead?

"He told me you were dead!"

"Well, he told me I had to stay in the bottom chambers or he would kill me. I liked the idea because I would be able to see you, but something told me that I shouldn't. I'm glad I did, though." I smiled at her and picked her up. I spinned her around and kissed her. I heard claps behind me. I looked behind us and saw everyone cheering. Michelle and I just laughed. She talked to everyone else, while I walked over to the lone hedgehog.

"That was really nice, Sonic. Why did you do that for me?" I was astounded that he would do that, and I just had to know why he did what he did.

"2 reasons," he said, looking at Amy, who was talking to Michelle. "I wanted you off my girl." He looked at me and smiled. "And two, I hate seeing people heart-broken."

There was one more thing I had to ask. "How did you know?"

"Knuckles told me he got a phone call. He said it was sister, and he was overjoyed his sister was alive. We tracked the ID and found it was from up there." He pointed up to the sky. "He said you looked familiar, too. After some thinking, it all fell into place. He also held on to this." He handed me a small box.

"Girls' love it when it's romantic." He winked and smirked. He walked off to be with his wife. I'm glad I had a clean slate.

_*_*_*_*One month later_*_*_*_

It turned out Eggman had put me in a memory eraser, and it started wearing off little by little. At first, I knew what emotions were, but I was never taught love and care after the erasing. It turned out Eggman said Michelle died when my memory was erased, then when my memories started drifting in, Amy took Michelle's place. Then I found out it was Michelle. So it was true; I only loved Amy because she reminded me of Michelle. I'm glad she wasn't upset. The cameras were real, just Eggman placed them there to make it look like I did it.

I was holding Michelle's hand. I was wondering one thing. "Did you get hit by a car?" She looked up at me. She smiled sweetly.

"I thought I did, but the driver just stopped centimeters away." She looked up at the moon. We were in a white gazebo. Cream and Tails' were hosting a party in celebration. We had defeated Eggman. The emerald had worked, and the Egg Crate blew up when he tried to use the power. He was presumed dead.

"_Oh, miss! I'm so sorry. Did I hit you?" Michelle shook her head no. She stared at the driver. He was a balding man with a slight mustache. He looked in his early 30's He wasn't as heavy as he was now, so he never got his nick name yet. Michelle knew who he was. He smirked when she said his name._

"_," she said in a whisper. He grabbed Michelle and threw her in the car. He jumped in the front seat. He turned around to face her._

"_Relax, we are just going for a little drive. I need to tell you something." Michelle noticed there was sadness in his voice. She relaxed her shoulders and breathed. What could make Eggman sad would most likely make her happy._

_Michelle had worked for the resistance, but Ember made an exception for her. She looked out her window. They were on a cliff. Robotnik walked out of the car and sat down on the rocky terrain. She got out and stood next to him. She stared at the full moon. It glistened over the bright city, even though it was night. Robotnik sighed._

"_Ember was such a sweet boy." She got worried. Did he just say was? She looked at him in horror. He continued, and she never noticed his devious smile. "Too bad he had to fall from the ladder when coming up. I thought I should tell you and all. But," He groaned when he stood up. He towered over the echidna. "You can stay with me and we can cope together."_

_Michelle nodded at the offer. She would have some company besides her brother. Knuckles disapproved of me right away. That made her unable to stand him, but happy he cared about her so much._

_They went to the Egg Crate and Eggman sent her down into the cellar. Michelle looked around. "Why am I here?" Eggman had gotten mad now. He put his hand around her neck and rammed her against the wall._

"_He would've wanted you to be a good girl, alright. Do as you're told and you'll live. It would be like breaking a toothpick!" He strained his voice on toothpick. She was terrified. He let her go and she crawled away from him. He chuckled at his works and walked up the stairs. He stopped and never turned around. "And don't come up here, unless you're telling me you want to die. Don't call anybody, either. Good night." And he closed the door, never opening it again for 10 years; besides refilling food and water._

I tightly hugged Michelle. She started tearing up, but never cried. "I'm alright now, because he's the one dead and I love you." She got on her tip-toes and kissed me. I missed our kisses, the way we lied in the grass, and so much more. I wanted that forever; to have her every day, waking up and seeing her blue eyes staring at my red ones. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I pulled away from her, and she looked at me. "What," she chuckled.

"Marry me." She gasped at what I just said.

"You know I would love that, Ember." She hugged me tightly. It wasn't sudden, after all; we've known each other for over 10 years. We danced along to music that was playing from Tails and Cream's house. Ironically, it was a song about memories.

_I knew you all my life_

_Thinking it was a good thing_

_You told me that you loved me_

_And I showed you that wedding ring_

_We danced to the wedding march_

_And held hands through the night_

_We could never be broken apart_

_We were a wonderful sight_

_And when the day comes_

_I'll be able to say_

_Lying to next to you_

_Remember our wedding day?_

_Memories are forever_

_Memories are held close_

_Memories are a grand adventure_

_Memories could never be lost_

_Memories, Memories, Meme-Meme Memories (2x)_

_Do you remember?_


	12. He's Dead,,,Or somewhat Dead

"Hey beautiful," Sonic chimed as he knocked on the door. I smiled.

"You know smiling won't help you get a better gift." I hid my gift to Ember and Michelle behind my back. He held his hands up. He was holding his crappy little card that said 'Happy New Year'? I rolled my eyes.

"What, people love…" He looked back at the card. "Oh screw it." He ran over behind me and grabbed the purple and vlue box. I groaned as he wrote his name on it. He gave it back to me. He kissed me, thinking I would fogive him.

"We're going to be late." I grabbed his hand and we went out the door. We unlocked the black merecede's that Rouge bought for us. Hey, wait a second…Isn't Rouge a theif? I guess she had the okay to have it, since she was also a spy for the president, making sure Eggman never came back. Us at the resistance tried doing the same. So far it had turned out good. It's been five years today.

The reason we were heading over to Michelle and Ember was because of their fifth anniversary. The wedding was short and simple, with few friends and a small reception.

She was so beautiful in her dress

I seriously thought she looked better than me. They had a luai type wedding with tiki torches on the beach. Their honeymoon and reception was all there.

"Dash, give it back," Sam yelled. She punched his shoulder and he stomped on her foot. She winced, and Sonic groaned. Dash had took Sam's purse in the car.

"How professional," he muttered as he pulled them apart. Sam folded her arms across her chest in a huff. "Who does that remind you of, Ames?" I shook my head at him playfully.

_*_*_*_*_*_Tail's Lab_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Boomer, Blaze and Tails were looking at a small contraption. Yes, I said Blaze. Over the past five years, Boomer met Blaze and they were instantly smitten. About a year and a half ago, he propsed and she said no. So he tried again the next night, and she still said no. That went on for about a week until she said yes. They were now holding hands.

"Thanks for the necklace, Amy." Michelle just opened the box, and Ember also was peeking inside. He had his arm around Michelle, and I was alright with that, trust me. Sonic put his finger up.

"It was from me, too." Michelle looked at him with a smirk on her face.

"Oh yeah? What color is it then, sweetie." Sonic's eyes dialated. Busted, I thought.

"Purple?" Michelle gave him a look. "Blue?" The same look. "Green, final answer."

"It was purple," Michelle said, leaving Sonic in annoyance.

"I had it right! I did," he looked at me and I just shrugged. That's what he gets.

"Hey guys," Sam said as she walked into the room. She plopped in between Sonic and I on the couch. Dash walked in too, sitting on the stool next to Aphrodite, who was next to the lab station where Ember and Michelle were sitting on.

Digger and Frosting came out from behind the shed, working on a project with Vanilla, Vanilla had just turned 48, so I knew she wanted to have her grandchild and her friend work with her. I wanted to be younger too, being at 33, but I wasn't too bad. I still had my looks.

Tails walked into the room, with a hint of excitement on his white cheeks. "Everyone, I would like to show you the Egg-Tracker. Rouge had found the Egg-Crate a few years back, as you all know." We nodded. She found it underwater deserted, so the death theory was still in play. "So we finished hooking it up, and I'm actually very excited."

We stared at the small screen. I looked at Tails, who was 31 at the time. "So, since there is no light blinking, which was put on an object only Eggman would touch, he is dead."

"And you got so excited over that? We knew he was dead." I countered. He just looked away, not wanting me to bug him.

"Uh, what's that?" Aphrodite said, trembling with fear. She pointed at the screen. We all looked in horror at the small, red, blinking light.


End file.
